


And you will never die.

by Stuckasmainwrites



Series: The lost boys [1]
Category: The Lost Boys - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cannon Typical Violence, Gore, Light Recreational Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckasmainwrites/pseuds/Stuckasmainwrites
Summary: It had always been them. Going though it all together, side by side as promised. He promised. That he would stay with him, with all of them as he always was. A family in a way and closer in their own ways. Marko always said he would be there, that they would get though it together and yet now he’s slipping though his fingers. Never grow old, never die... only now that seams like a lie.
Relationships: Marko/Paul (Lost Boys)
Series: The lost boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024255
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	And you will never die.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Marko and Paul were the closest. I also always felt there was something more, and Paul being the one to be by Marko when he died? I just needed to write this. Also paul does die this goes further then I intended

Paul slept like the dead holding himself tightly as he slept, it was a small comfort to him that he never was fond of speaking on. His hair cascaded downwards in hairspray scented waves longer then the others it would sway by the breeze though the small hole into the cavern. He loved this really the absolute freedom of it all , without rules or reason the four of them being able to freely reign as if the whole town was their kingdom. Able to do as they pleased, take as they wanted. They were those of the shadows and of the night a dark depth in which little dare follow. It was the early afternoon when he first heard it, the scraping against the rocks. He was yet to fully fall into dead like sleep his mind still wanted. Paul’s lip curls up slightly over his teeth showing the sharpened canines as he snarled slightly, shifting at the noise. Silence again filled the air and it was gone whatever had caused him to stir. He settled himself back down his mouth shutting and arms shifting back around himself in comfort mumbling under his breath. Marko’s arm shot back knocking the other blond back “mmmm shut...u..” he grumbled under his breath without opening his eyes. Barely winded “bitch...”Paul hissed much to the others absolute delight. \- The lengthy teen shifted against the old pipes turning himself around Bending forward Placing his lips to the the others neck getting a rush from how he shuttered beneath his touch. He longed to snag the others attention away from everything, to grab Marko and pull him in, to touch and yell and murmur uselessly. He pulled back setting himself straight again slumping deep into sleep. It wasn’t unusual for him to stay awake longer then he should do to the simple fact that he could not calm himself down, he would tap against his thighs humming under his breath until  
He fell asleep, that annoyed the others he resorted to hugging himself. No reason for him to stay awake during the daylight hours, to sink away and watch from afar as the golden beams flood their hide away. Sunlight. \- He had forgotten its warmth, it’s funny to feel warm , to feel cold and then he is reminded looking to Marko’s gloved hands.... It was not a fashion alone, when they had first begun to turn there was a complete ignorance in all of them learning the harsh reality of what sunlight may do. Faded now , there are marks along the others palm and the back of his right hand small almost invisible imperfections that would not heal just as any other wound. He hid them away the best he managed but Paul could always tell how greatly it bothered him, always so fast and lose with his hands. Then he picked at them, biting at the gloves out of a tic or some sense of need, it was those marks some reminder of his nerves. He shook the thought from his head his mind shifting off to another place in his mind fueled by all he consumed that evening a fever dream of extremities. It was supposed to be them forever. \- Screaming , all he could hear was screaming echoing shaking the carven walls the guttural cry of pain. Paul’s eyes flash open as soon as it began screaming all the same his voice amplified by the sudden confusion and be it fear of seeing it... a stake ran clear thought Marko’s chest blood gushing out of him convulsing until he could no longer keep himself hanging scraping against the wall falling to the cavern floor. Paul quickly jumped down rushing to the others side his hands hovering over the blond’s chest eyes darting for anything to make it stop. “... Ya gotta calm down.” He whispered his voice a squeak against his lips. He grabbed quickly at the others arm, he was still writhing and trembling with pain crying out if it would do him any good. Marko slowed his chest rapidly shifting up and down trying to expel the foreign object, he hissed “... how bad..”. Paul’s chest lurched in some sort of mock laugh brushing the hair from the shorter males face , he reached down to his chest trying to stop the blood that still gushed out of him. “you don’t want me to answer... your gonna be fine, and your going to hit me for actin’ stupid.” Paul stammered hiding the tears behind golden eyes. \- Marko gasped again his body pushing itself forward bending upward “..yea, I’d —.” He tried to agree only to scream, louder then before his eyes wide as he stared to the ceiling collapsing onto his back again. The stake drove itself deeper into the small blond getting itself lodged into the dirt his eyes wide and terrified trembling in their sockets, Marko lifts his arm a slight bit grabbing at the others jacket his hand missing going across his chest until it found something to grip. He pulled Paul just barely to him “ just you..” he whined, his vision blurred he could not make out Dwayne behind him he could not make out the detail in the pipes, the twisted rocks in the wall ... or Paul’s face. It was all a fading smudge of clouds. Paul stopped as Marko let go of his jacket “Marko.” He stated slowly his voice getting louder at the sudden onset realization “don’t fucking do this to me” he shook his shoulders. “Don’t you dare man. Don’t you fucking dare..” he growled between his teeth almost angry with him. There was no response, now bounce of life no snap of reassurance or small smirk at the corners of his lips. Paul watched the others face change , shifting back to this soft almost boy like features with soft brown eyes he was like an Angel depicted by god. \- A noise escaped deep within his throat this terrified cry a gulp transforming itself into a sob propping the other up in his arms removing the stake. Marko laid limp in his arms, his body pale and light near drained of his blood entirely. Paul said nothing, it wasn’t supposed to go like this. It was supposed to go on forever all of them- the two of them forever without a single care in the universe doing whatever they wanted without consequence. He could hear Dwayne say something muffled behind him, he could hear the screams distant from the tunnel yet said nothing about them. Paul shifted after a time putting the others forehead to his lips placing a kiss “its stupid.... you had to go out like this..” he mumbled, still wanting to refuse it. To refuse the reality as he shifted to his knees crossing the others arms standing, his clothes smeared with the pale red goop of blood that shown against his skin. Paul hiccuped wiping the tears from his eyes watching it glitter slightly against him “Marko you...” he shook his head with this small laugh shaking his hands. “Just- love you.” He mumbled under his breath staring up again shifting on his feet. Even laying there without that flicker of light behind his eyes or that soft smirk across his lips Marko seamed alive in some sense this capsule of memory and time he looked so alive. \- Dwayne walked up slowly behind the lengthy blond placing a hand to his shoulder “ He’s Dead.” he spoke with this strange inflection to his voice. He wasn’t extremely vocal most of the time, when he was it was always his laugh, adding to their shitty sense of humor. He had known loss so long ago now he had seen it first hand it is nothing to take a human life to watch the color drain from their skin their pulse slow and fingers curl. It is something else to lose another, to loose a brother. Paul leaned heavily against Dwaynes large chest burying his face into his shoulder motionless, his arms gathering around the other they stood in silence. Anxious for David’s return - or was this it? Had those kids gotten him two had they turned around in fake, mocking fear and triumph running their makeshift weaponry though his chest. Had they laughed as he screamed in pain as he lay on the floor bleeding and writhing as they surely would have for Marko? Paul was never one quick to anger, in fact he rarely ever was. He never found himself annoyed enough to really snap at someone, to feel this small burst of heat against his freezing cheeks and his fists form at his side. Yet those damn kids with their self righteous confidence strolled in as if it was nothing to kill them that it was nothing to them at all that The screams and pain were nothing but white noise. \- It was that to them as A night stalker , the undead, vampires, were nothing more to them then rats in need of extermination. Just as he would tear apart any other life Paul Fantasized their slow demise of the Chuck Norris , Rambo having Wannabes. Their intestines his jump rope such much as he cared as long as they came to suffer, he wasn’t like this- this wasn’t like him to be so Lustful for revenge yet this was it. David stumbled inside the cavern again, the crackle of seared flesh following him inside the sent of a rotting corpse lit aflame. He clutched his hand sweat beading at his forehead his face stuck in a grimace, he clutched his hand still smoking. “Tonight boys...” he hissed between his teeth. His eyes were red and blurred but he drew no attention to it “We get em’ tonight....” he chuckled this mad mans gargle elbows lurching. “Every last of the fuckers.” Dwayne added firmly his eyes flashing with a tip of anger staring down to the body of the brother before back to the other two. He mumbled something more under his breath but jumped upwards latching himself to sleep again. “David.” Paul added, there was no inflection to his voice no chuckle and no joy. He dug around in his pockets for joint lighting it between his lips “Those brothers?” He took a drag. “Their mine.” 

-

The moment the sun set in the sky his eyes shot open and he took off towards the Emerson residence, all of them took the immediate chance. The sky did not echo with sinister laughter and juvenile jokes it was absent of their yells , Holland and chants. The night sky of Santa Carla was flooded with the noise of bats chattering away the angered war cry of a weakened Gang hungry for blood and pain. Paul never would have expected it to have gone like this, he liked Micheal he really did. David chose him for a reason and he could see that the stiff really loosened up after he had gotten a drink in him, he was enjoyable to watch scream. Star , she was always something else she was kind to him... she would begrudgingly go along with them. She used to so willingly , she used to love having fun until Laddie came along and it all seamed to drain out of her into the small boy. Paul’s thoughts were absent of anything but this revenge and what fun he would make of it. Once they got closer to the property the boys spilt from one another , Dwayne against the chimney and David choosing the more direct approach, Paul went around the side slipping though the bedroom window. \- The room was covered in movie posters and models(notably male) the bed shifted to the side slightly with laundry thrown across the floor it smelled distinctly like a young teen. His head turned to the side slightly looking to the brightly covered clothing scattering the floor it’s pop radical vibe made him laugh. He could hear them rushing up the stairs, Star more then anyone her bangles clashing against one another, her breaths shallow and that beating heart. He remained hidden behind the door of the bathroom those kids would follow her, they should if they wanted to avoid Dwayne downstairs who was having way to much fun with himself and the Chandelier. The teen smelled the boys before he heard them, they were still slick with Marko’s blood caked into their hair and skin it was a familiar scent. Something sickly sweet and Copper like this Warm inviting thing that would swallow you completely, much different from the overwhelmingly Metallic watered down sense of a humans. It was still on them, Paul had to restrain himself from jumping out in that moment of ignorance it was like Marko was in the room so close but ... so Warm... it was not him. \- Stars hand slapped against the doorframe picking up Laddie against her breast her head quirked for a moment but she dare not pause. His hand formed into a fist his nails digging into his skin , he slammed the door away from up shutting it staring a the boys watching the color drain from their red faces. “HA HEYY.” He chuckled this grotesque giggle of fury and amusement watching them squirm as he stepped towards them. “Your mine!” He yelled devilish delight. Paul found himself reveling in their looks of terror these wide eyed trembling little boys stumbling backwards tripping over their feet trying to puff out their chest. “You killed Marko!” He growled pointing directly into the shaggy looking ones chest. He grinned again when he saw such panic, they tripped back towards the bathroom “y...ye-uh?! And your next!” Cried the shorter one talkative wasn’t he? \- The rocker ripped their little play toys out of their arms snapping them over his knee with a giggle his head tossed to the side as a dog would it’s next meal. That would not come. He was Bested all the same by some small little kids and a dog! He thrashed and howled and cried like a caged animal his fingers trying to get a grip on the side of the tub his nails scraped and cracked the ceramic tomb. White pain, all he could feel though his body was fire licking at his sides, his chest and then nothing... he could feel nothing “bitches.”he hissed between his teeth sinking below the water. There was no feeling in his bones, no tendons or muscle let alone skin as it melted bubbled off of his legs he felt nothing but this release. No- wait no. Why is he comforted by this he should not he should be Getting revenge . Paul launched himself upright snapping his spine forward, the left side of his face sunk dripping into the bath as his hair(what was not stuck soaked to his head) fell in chunks. What was once lips contorted into a sneer a noiseless growl his arm reaching out of the towards the squirming children... right there right in the reach of his hand. \- He felt nothing his last burst of strength had barely taken him to sit completely upright his body flopped back again this horrifying gargle arose behind him... he had kicked open the drain. The panic , rage and fear that had driven him to this point had deteriorated there was no thought other in his mind then there was meat on his bones “G.....-Ms-“ no words left his lips. His hand fell from the side of the tub his nails making a scratch along the scrolling, there was no protest, no cry or scream. There was nothings the tub but a sludge this Chunked collection of blood and flesh stripped from bone being sucked down the drain. He was nothing and somehow , he was fine with that.


End file.
